Messed up party!
by nataliiee-louise
Summary: Yeah idk about the name... But Basically written for my friend. Enjoyy! R&R! Finnick/OC.


**AN: So yeah hi, I'm back. This is for my friend Charly, who loves Sammy boy, so I figured, why not. I'll be posting 3/4 more oneshots tonight, for Charly 2, Liam and NattyPat. If you don't like it, toughh.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned anything you recognised I'd be partying with the THG cast. But I'm not, because I don't. Enjoy my lovelies! **

~_PAAAAAAAAGE BREAAAAAAAK~_

**Charly POV.**

I was strolling around the beaches of District 4 when I heard a voice behind me call my name. I turn around to the familiar face of Finnick Odair chasing me, grinning like a bit of an idiot, still looking gorgeous though. but the only thing going through my head was _'Charly for goodness sake, don't make a fool of yourself. He's just a human being like you.' '__yeah, a bloody perfect human__ being.'_ the argumentative side of my brain argued back.

"Charly, why didn't you stop for me?" he asks as he reaches me.

"Oh I'm so sorry Finnick, I didn't register it was you, I heard you, but it didn't click. What's up?" I ask, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves. '_Calm down Charly for god sake. You're worse than Charlotte is around Gale!' _I chide myself mentally, I had to stop acting like a schoolgirl in love around Finnick. He'd been my best friend for years, he'd been my shoulder to cry on when my little sister died in The Hunger Games before he helped end them.

"Nothing much, I wanted to invite you to my party tonight, the whole district is coming, along with Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Cato, Nat, other Nat, and other Charly." he told me. **(AN: I know its all twisted but hey, its FAN FICTION right, so I can do what I want.)**

"Oh awesome, is there a theme to this one?" I ask timidly, last time Finnick threw a party everyone was dressed as a merperson.

"Yeah. Its a black tie party. So wear the dress I'll get Cassi to drop by later. It starts at 8. Gotta run. See youlater." He says, kissing me on the cheek and jogging off. I stand there for a good few minutes after with my fingers toughing where he kissed me, blushing madly. When I finally realise what I'm doing I blush even harder and half skip, half run home.

~_A FEW HOURS LATERRRRRR~_

*knock knock*

I heave myself off of my bed and off of the computer I'd been given and jogged down the stairs to the front door. Standing outside was Finnick's cousin, Cassi, holding a garment bag.

"Hey Charly, how are you?" She asks as she hands it over.

"I'm good Cassi, you?" I reply, gesturing for he to come in for a drink.

"Not bad, I'm just worried about tonight..." she admits.

"Why?"

"Finnick's invited Annie Cresta of all people." Oh. Shit. Annie Cresta was the local slut of District 4. After she won her Games, she was turned into a prostitute and had slept with all the menb in 4, apart from Finnick. Not that she hadn't tried. Everyone in D4 knew I had a thing for Finnick, Cresta included. That's why getting him was so important to her.

"I swear to god if she tries with him tonight I'll kill her. He's mine, and mine alone, I'll be telling him today." I spit, working myself up.

"Woah. Charly. Calm it, remember what the doctor said? You can't get stressed out, it causes you proper pain, and we don't want that to happen. I gotta go get ready. See you in a couple of hours!" Cassi trilled, skipping away.

~_PAAAARTYYYYYYYYYY~_

"CHARLY!" Finnick called over the crowd beckoning me over. On my way to him though, I saw Cresta. She sent me a smirk and started 'walking' to Finnick. _'what a slut.'_

"Hey, what's up Finn?" I ask.

"Not much, trying to avoid Cresta. She can't get the hint I'm not interested. That I like someone." he tells me honestly. I feel my heart shatter into a million pieces. _'He likes someone. I shoulda known he didn't like me. Stupid, stupid, STUPID!'_ I scream think. The next thing I know I'm being pulled away by someone.

"Charly? Charly what's wrong?" Nat asks, worried.

"He likes someone else. He. Likes. Someone. Else! HE LIKES SOMEONE ELSE!" I scream, bursting into tears and falling to the floor.

"Charly. Charly shhh! CHARLY ROBSON SHUT UP RIGHT NOW. FOR GOODNESS SAKE SHUT IT!" Nat screams at me. I shut up immediately, Nat never gets angry...

"Hey guys, I heard screaming back here and was wondering-HOLY SHIT! What's wrong with Charly?" Finnick yells, it was pretty blatant to everyone BUT Charly that Finnick liked her back.

"Charly's just a bit upset, the guy she likes likes someone else." Nat tells him.

"Oh... Who does she like?" Finnick asks her, hands shaking slightly. I look up at him, stand, and stalk over to him.

"YOU." I whisper in his ear, before kissing him full on the lips. A few minutes later we pull apart due to lack of air to hear cheering everywhere.

"I like you too Charly." he tells me, kissing me again.

**AN: FINN! (eheheh) But yeahh. That's it. I hope you enjoy it. You too Charly! Review please! :)**


End file.
